MA-06 Val Walo
|image=MA-06(VAL-WALO) front c.jpg;Front (Cruise Mode) MA-06(VAL-WALO) front a.jpg;Below (Cruise Mode) MA-06(VAL-WALO) front b.jpg;Rear (Cruise Mode) 0083MA-06ValVaro.jpg;Front (Combat Mode) |transformable=No |production=Limited Production |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Armor |OfficialName=Val Walo ヴァル・ヴァロ |designation=MA-06 |archetype=MA-05 Bigro |first=0079 |last=0083 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Mika Akitaka |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory~6~7, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, Gundam Build Fighters, Gundam Build Fighters Try, Gundam Build Divers, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion |manufacturer=Principality of Zeon~Granada arsenal |operator=Principality of Zeon, Delaz Fleet, Coalition of Volunteers |pilot=Kelley Layzner |height=22.5 |length=68.0 |width=46.0 |emptyweight=254.1 |weight=379.8 |sensorrange=111000 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=26030 |propRocketThrusters=720000 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in main body, Pilot only (in modified standard cockpit in main body (Kelley Layzner's unit) |armaments=Large Mega Particle Cannon 2 x Large Claw Arm 2 x 2-tube Missile Pod 2 x Anti-Aircraft Beam Gun 4 x 110mm Vulcan Gun |remoteArmaments=3 x Plasma Leader }} The MA-06 Val Walo (also spelled Val Varo) is a mobile armor from the anime OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed near the end of the One Year War, the Val Walo incorporates the advantages of the MA-05 Bigro's high straight-line acceleration. It was a major improvement over the original Bigro. It is a heavily-armed machine that includes a large number of innovative weapons produced by the research conducted at the lunar city of Granada. Improvements were being made to the YMA-06 even as battles took place on the Moon. The jammer was removed, but it had a much more powerful armament. It sported a mega-particle cannon, two anti-air beam guns, a pair of 2-tube missile pods, vulcan guns, larger claws, and three "plasma leaders", a significant improvement over the original leader weapon used on the MAX-03 Adzam. They would open up, deploy around a target, and emit electrical plasma that would overload a mobile suit's systems and electronics. With its thick, sloped armor, it is one of the machines that renders the beam rifle useless without the use of an I-field. Armaments ;*Large Mega Particle Cannon :A powerful beam weapon mounted on the underside of the Val Walo. Even a glancing blast was capable of melting the Zephyranthes' shield. ;*2-tube Missile Pod ;*Anti-Aircraft Beam Gun :A pair of retractable beam guns mounted in the forward "wings" of the Val Walo. ;*110mm Vulcan Gun ;*Plasma Leader :Projectile weapons fired in groups of three. When deployed, the Plasma Leaders lodge in the ground in a triangle formation around an enemy mobile suit, whereupon they project an energy field that immobilizes the enemy. ;*Large Pincer :A pair of pincer claws mounted on the underside of the Val Walo which it uses to seize and crush enemy mobile suits. History In the last few weeks of the One Year War, a variant of the MA-05 Bigro was produced, the MA-06 Val Walo. However due to the late time of the war, only three units were built at Granada during the war, and only saw combat at A Baoa Qu. One known unit survived the war and was repaired by crippled Zeon pilot Kelley Layzner in his junkyard in the depths of the Lunar city Von Braun. In UC 0083, Kelley joined forces with his old wingmate Anavel Gato to help him in the Delaz Fleet Operation Stardust. Kelley modified the Val Walo so that could pilot it in his one-armed state and attacked the Albion (MSC-07) while it was docked at Von Braun. The battle however ended with the death of Kelley and the destruction of the Val Walo at the hands of the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern. Variants ;*MA-06 Val Walo Full Mission Mode Gallery ma-06-antiairbeamgun.jpg|Anti-air beam gun ma-06-megaparticlecannon.jpg|Mega particle cannon ma-06-plasmaleader.jpg|Plasma leader ValVaro.jpg|Val Walo (from Gundam Perfect File) Val Varo Full Mission Mode Dra-C M Type.jpg|Val Walo (Full-Mission Mode) with Dra-C (Type M) (right): artwork by Mika Akitaka ma05-ma06_GihrensGreed-BloodOfZeon.jpg|MA-05 Bigro and Val Walo (red; far right) as part of Zeon's MA strike force (from Gihren's Greed: Blood of Zeon) valvaro1.jpg|Val Walo under repair being stored inside Kelley Layzner's hangar in Von Braun (from Gundam 0083 OVA) valvaroleaving.jpg|Val Walo rises from Kelley's hangar Ma06_p07_FrontView_0083OVA_Episode6.jpg|Val Walo's front view valvarocannon.jpg|Mega Particle Cannon: close-up plasmaleader1.jpg|Close up of a fully-extended Plasma Leader plasmaleader2.jpg|Plasma Leaders in action valvaroclaw.jpg|Val Walo grabs the Gundam GP01Fb with its large pincer valvaroend.jpg|The end of Val Walo after defeated by Gundam GP01Fb valwaloracing.jpg|Val Walo as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series valwaloGBFT.png|Val Walo grabbing a Powered GM Cardigan (from Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series) valwaloGBFT2.jpg|GBFT: Val Walo accompanied by Zoloat (right) and Bandit (left) Gunpla HGM-ValWalo.jpg|1/550 High Grade Mechanics MA-06 Val Walo (2002): box art Notes and Trivia *The Val Walo is one of the two known Zeon mobile weapons which had its cockpit modified for pilots with one arm, the other being the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. *The Val Walo's model number is the same as the MA-06 Grandeene from After War Gundam X. References Rough design.jpg|Val Walo: rough design, concepts and comments by Mika Akitara External Links *MA-06 Val Walo on MAHQ.net ja:MA-06 ヴァル・ヴァロ